


The Perfect Time

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinky Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Loki decides to flirt with the reader in the middle of battle, and he doesn't hold back.





	The Perfect Time

You caught Steve’s shield, using it to block the swarm of bullets coming your way. Thor smashed his hammer into the ground, making your assailants extremely unbalanced.  

Smirking you threw the shield back while simultaneously hitting three armed chitauri, “Well this sure takes catch to the next level”. You saw Steve smile as he moved to take down the next fleet. 

Tony flew overhead, “Try this one on for size (y/n)”. Suddenly a huge chitauri dropped to the ground in front of you, quickly getting to it’s feet. You shook your head, “Wow Tony you shouldn’t have!”. 

You ran at him, until he was suddenly knocked out from behind. Your favorite raven haired prince stood behind him. Loki smirked, “Hello love, miss me?”. 

Smirking you threw a dagger, watching it fly over Loki’s left shoulder, taking out an approaching alien. He laughed, “Is that a yes?”. 

Walking towards him you asked, “Are you flirting with me?”. He followed behind you, helping you take down the next fleet. Blue light flashed as his scepter took out three men, “Only if it’s working love”. 

You found yourself smiling, shaking your head at how Loki thought  **_this_ ** was a good time. Together you worked in sync taking down as many chitauri as you could. 

Using your super strength you threw a chitauri his way, watching it’s head collide with his scepter. Suddenly two arrows flew past your shoulder, looking up you saw Clint signaling down at you. 

You looked to Loki, “Wanna help me catch a ride?”. You felt butterflies in your stomach as you watched a devilish smirk form across his face. He grabbed you by your waist, “The only thing I’d want you to ride is-”. 

Steve’s voice came over the com, “Is now the right time for this guys?”. Loki had summoned one of the aircraft the chitauri were riding using his scepter. Together you got on, making your way to the whole they were coming out from. 

Tony voiced through, “Not all of us are happily celibate capsickle”. You could only imagine the look on Steve’s face, but that wasn’t your concern. 

You had to admit, Loki looked  **_damn_ ** sexy while fighting. You felt his body press against yours as he attempted to steer. Your breath hitched as he whispered into your ear, “I hope you don’t mind me being so forward love, but I can’t help myself”. 

Trying to keep calm you said, “Loki is this really-”. He cut you off with laughter, and somehow it was incredibly sexy. Loki smiled, “Don’t try to hide it (y/n), I know this is driving you wild”. 

Sam’s voice ruined for the moment, “For the love of god woman, agree to a date! I’m not trying to get the audio version of 50 shades of grey!”.  **_Your damn coms were still on, meaning everyone heard everything._ **

Blushing you finally turned around to face Loki, “If we survive this, I’m all yours”. His smirk only grew, “Oh love, this is going to be fun”. Loki was now determined to do anything he could to make you his. 


End file.
